In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed an air conditioning apparatus that performs switching, depending on the situation, between a power recovery operation utilizing an ejector and a decompression operation using a general expansion valve, without using the ejector.
In this air conditioning apparatus, the operation is switched from the power recovery operation to the decompression operation when pressure decreases at the high pressure side. Thereby, it is possible to inhibit the efficiency degradation due to shortage of the amount of refrigerant circulated to the evaporator caused by shortage of driving force of the ejector.